


Change Continues

by deansmachines (flannelfeelings)



Series: 'Same Mistakes' Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/deansmachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing Mason home takes some adjusting, but Cas and Dean have got it all under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep! Here's the first little one-shot in a series I wanna do! 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts! More to come :)

At first, Dean is overjoyed about bringing Mason home. 

He eagerly tucks the baby in at night, leaning over the bassinet with whispered lullabies and soft coos to lull his grumpy newborn to sleep. He and Cas make sure their son has all of the things he needs, including love. Cas rubs Dean's back while he feeds Mason, so they can all participate in the bonding. Things are going great, there are family barbeques with the Winchester-Singers, cozy evenings at home with Mason at the center of attention, and Anna even comes to visit once in a while. ~~~~

Things are great, that is, until Dean starts school again.

He's been by his baby's side nonstop for two months. He's spent more time with Mason than anyone. Cas has had time to adjust since he started working again; but Dean is just suddenly ripped away from the love of his life for eight hours a day. And it's not like since he no longer carries the evidence of his baby under his shirt that people have stopped talking. People know he gave birth over the summer; they haven't stopped teasing him just because he's lost a little weight. 

The only thing that gets him both through the horrible bullying and the constant ache of separation from Mason, is Cas. He doesn't know how he ever thought he could do this on his own; because it's Cas who's making this possible. Cas' friend Samandriel is the one who lets Mason in the free church daycare center every day. Cas is the one who works full time so he can save up to provide a home for Mason and Dean. Cas is the one who keeps Dean grounded when he has to wake up at dick o'clock to feed or change or comfort their screaming baby who just can't sleep through the night. Cas is the one who promises Dean that a lot of parents go through the separation anxiety, and that Dean and Mason are still going to be just as close as any stay-at-home parents who can afford to be with their children all day, because they don't have fucking high school.

So when Cas gets home from work and Dean gets home from school, they go together to pick up the baby. They bring him home, and they feed him and change him, and they cuddle with him on the bed. They kiss and laugh and talk, and Cas and Ellen make dinner and Dean is reminded that his whole family is here for him.

Jo is a junior now, and Sam is a sophomore. They're both getting older, more mature, and more helpful. Turns out, despite how awkward she'd been around Dean when he was pregnant, Jo is great with Mason. She's a champ at putting him to sleep and swaddling him, and when Dean is too tired to feed him she'll give him the milk that Dean pumped earlier in the day. On weekends when Cas and Dean need a break, she is more than happy to babysit. 

Sam's a dutiful little helper too. The kid's full of facts and baby-proofing ideas that Dean never would've thought of. He helps Dean fit the _Baby Bjorn_ to his abdomen so Mason is nestled safely against his father's chest. He changes diapers no problem and rocks Mason to sleep with a story some nights. He even helps Dean figure out how to work the breast pump on his first try, which is not as awkward as everyone expects, thankfully.

Dean is incredibly lucky that his family is so special.

* * *

Cas leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Mason's temple, "Goodnight baby." he whispers, stroking a hand lightly over Mason's full head of hair.

Dean smiles from his place on the edge of the bed, "Y'know he'll be awake in three hours anyway."

Chuckling, Cas sits down heavily next to Dean, sinking a little deeper into the comforter, "Probably. He's a little grump, just like his daddy."

Dean leans in a little, brushing Castiel's lips softly against his own. Cas smiles, closing the distance and matching the rhythm of Dean's mouth with his. Dean deepens the kiss, hands stroking up Cas' thigh as his breathing quickens. They've only had the chance to have sex once since Mason was born, which makes their second time total having sex. Not exactly a great track record given the fact that they have a baby together, but it's more than Dean ever expected. And Cas seems to enjoy the fact that Dean's post-partum body is much chubbier than his pre-pregnancy one.

"I love you." Cas murmurs against Dean's lips.

Dean smiles into the kiss, "I love you more."

* * *

 

"It's your turn," Dean groans, rolling on his side and rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion.

"Mmph." Cas mumbles lazily, eyes still closed as he lays on his back beside Dean.

"I got him last time."

Cas grunts as he pushes himself into a sitting position and glances at the bedside clock with a grimace, "It's 5 A.M." he says over the shrill screech coming from Mason's throat, "I have work in an hour."

"I have school."

Cas sighs and heaves himself up off the bed, stumbling through the dark over to Mason's bassinet. He leans down and scoops the shrill newborn up, checking his diaper and then patting around his mouth to see if he's hungry. When both prove futile and he assumes the baby just got lonely, he huffs and begins rocking the cranky baby against his chest.

" _Believe it or not, I'm walking on air..."_ Dean hears him singing quietly and smiles. That always calms Mason down. Cas has a beautiful singing voice, of course he does, he's good at everything.

Soon enough, Mason's cries have quieted to a low gurgle, and he's wriggling lazily against Castiel's tummy. Cas smiles and brings Mason to the bed, sitting against the headboard beside Dean. Dean leans up on his elbows and grins down at Mason.

"You just wont let your daddies sleep will you? Will you?"

Mason lets out his breath in a puff, which reminds Dean all too much of Cas, and he laughs, "Of course not you little troublemaker."

"Troublemaker from start to finish," Cas chuckles quietly, one of his fingers slowly rubbing along the side of Mason's face. The baby's wide blue eyes that are a carbon copy of Castiel's blink up at his father with interest. There's so much wonder on that little face, that Dean finds himself disbelieving at the fact that his baby was born only two months ago. He looks like he already knows everything.

Mason makes a pleasant noise and settles into Cas' embrace, yawning and letting his curious eyes drift shut. Dean watches him slowly ease back into slumber as Cas lowers him into his bassinet once more, and then returns to Dean's side.

Dean glances at the clock, "Twenty minutes before work and school."

Cas sighs, leaning back against the headboard and scrubbing tiredly at his eyes, "Should I make some coffee?"

Dean laughs, planting a chaste kiss on his exhausted boyfriend's cheek, "that's probably a good idea."

 

 

 


End file.
